New Cute Toot House
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena, Ness, Toadette, Tiny Kong, Fox McCloud, Toon Link, Aria Meloetta, and Doc Brown are all back in this unneeded reboot to make more epic Flintstones! But that is not the scene, since things aren't what they seem... can they make fanfics grand again? Or will there be a snow halation, y'know IN THE NUTSHACK? Though all you have to remember is that We Are Number One! Hey!
1. New Cute Toot House

**Lady Palutena farted several loud deep pitched tuba poots to The Flintstones theme song as she smirked, placing her hands on her fart filled hips. "What, you didn't expect me to fart in this grand retelling of a epic tale?"**

 **Ness burped loudly as he giggled with glee, spinning around in her chair as she held his hands together. "Whoo! I'm so happy that our team is gonna get another chance to shine! Maybe losers will stop comparing me to that weird skeleton guy with a blue coat who likes making puns!"**

 **Toadette sipped on some grape soda as she brushed back her pink pigtails. "I dunno how to feel about this... on one hand, it's the old gang together again... but on the other hand, can't we do something new?"**

 **Tiny Kong farted up a bassy storm of brassy flatulence as she smirked while pulling up her brown stained sweatpants. "Hey, if it means I get more fetish stuff of myself made, I'm all for it! Especially if it means I get to be gassy, because as you can see, my name may be tiny, but my body isn't!"**

 **Fox McCloud simply had his right hand on his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "Did they not learn from New Super Mario Bros. that reboots, remakes, and rehashes are a bad idea...?" he said this while holding a copy of Star Fox Zero in his left hand to further solidify his point.  
**

 **Toon Link casually shrugged as he was trying a pair of shorts he got from Hot Topic. "I don't know what Lucas sees in these clothes..." He admitted, since he was used to wearing various different outfits.  
**

 **Aria Meloetta played around with a carton full of vanilla icing as she glanced up, gasping upon noticing the camera as a portion of vanilla icing fell off one of her paddle shaped hands. "Oh, are we on? Well, hi world, I didn't get a chance to shine in the first edition of the Cute Toot House, but-"**

 **Doc Brown was reading through the script as he shook his head, turning to the camera in disappointment. "I fear that this is going to go down the same road as the original version of this story... of which I can say, let's hope it doesn't happen." He muttered, knowing that this wouldn't end or continue well.  
**

* * *

"So..." Lady Palutena stated with a huge fart as she turned to a group of corespondents, smiling as she held her hands together, having presented the Cute Toot House idea to them in full. "How do you like it?"

The correspondents all looked at each other as they murmured, then turned to face Palutena, the gassy green goddess blowing back her big green hair with her enormous flatulence.

"Terrible. Sounds like another cash grabbing tactic, only this doesn't even involve money," Dry Bowser commented as he brushed back his red hair, shaking his skull.

* * *

 _Lady Palutena farted loudly as she laughed, fanning the air with her right hand as she was in a room with some of her fellow teammates within the House of Cute Toots. "Oh my! That fart was really stinky!" She then let out a bassier fart as she blushed from how rotten her fart gas stunk. "And that one was stinkier! Whoowee!"_

 _"...Must you always fart, Pal?" Princess Zelda remarked in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips, getting sick of the gassy Goddess of Light's antics as she felt like she was getting dizzy from the bad smelling farts clouding up The Room._

 _Palutena nodded as she lowered her leg, moving her hands around. "Yes! It's an awesome thing to do, and more importantly, it's the reason why the Cute Toot House has its name!" She then farted again, her toot being as high pitched as the previous gas blast, only for her to frown as she pondered something deep. "Hold on... this seems too familiar..."_

 _"What did she mean by this?" Silver The Hedgehog asked curiously while brushing back his quills, with Zelda shrugging in response as he couldn't read Palutena's thoughts._

 _Mario was munching on some hot sexy french fries he got from McDonald's, blinking as he looked up at Palutena. "So, what's the score Flatutena? What the hell are we to do?"_

 _"This is a meeting... that we need to steal the hot pockets from the Hot Topic Krew!" Palutena stated as she slammed her right fist on the table, causing her hair to briefly be blown back somehow. "Those emo jerks are doing it for free! They're like janitors on an anonymous image board! Or a weird looking yellow cartoon dog in glasses wearing those cleaning clothes from that one shitty educational show that's been running for far too long!" She then let out a fart after finishing her rant.  
_

 _"...Sounds ridiculous. I don't like this idea." Lucario interjected as he was in the middle of meditating, trying not to let Palutena's farts get to him as he wished that he could be with Bowser, who he had a lot of enjoyable times with, deciding to put on a cowboy hat to help him concentrate more.  
_

 _Palutena smirked as she farted again, this time her flatulent outburst being deep pitched and brassy, with the other four members looking at each other in dismay. After a couple of seconds, the smile faded away on the goddess, replaced with a concerned frown, for something was off. Zelda, Mario, Lucario, and Silver all exchanged glances of confusion at each other as Palutena realized what went wrong, slapping her hands on her face and gasping._

 _"It's another reboot or retelling all over again!" Palutena exclaimed as she screamed, feeling that her life was spinning out of control..._

 _...or so it seemed. Turns out that this was a dream Palutena had. Why? No one knows... it just happens. Why? Because it's to set the tone from the original fanfic, and because it's funny to mess around with everyone's heads. Including mine.  
_

* * *

 _One day at the mall, Lucas and his lover Dark Pit were hanging out, y'know **at the mall**. Lucas wore an Slipknot shirt while Dark Pit had Iron Maiden because they are hardcore. They held hands, the dark angel scoffing at the preps and those who stared at them, including Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus who decided to make a very brief cameo in the story like that Stan Lee fella does for all the Marvel crap. Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus were trying to make another abrupt appearance as they noticed the edgy pair, deciding to make like a tree and get out of there as the dark hearted twerps kept on making their twisted presence known.  
_

 _"Oh I never," sung Aria Meloetta in a southern accent before fainting with anime swirlie eyes on her funny face, a carton of vanilla icing in her paddle shaped hands._

 _Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he took a sip of his hardcore Capri-sun, embracing his lover. They always went to the mall to go to the greatest store ever, Hot Topic. It was paradise for the hardcore mall Goths and all others who loved wearing black. However, today it was replaced by a lighter, newer Hot Topic that sold ONE DIRECTION, ANIME AND CARTOON MERCHANDISE AND JUSTIN BIEBER! Dark Pit gasped, dropping his Capri-sun as he fell down to his knees. Lucas glanced inside, seeing preps such as Toadette, Ness, Toon Link, and even Tiny Kong were shopping inside. Their bags were full of anime merchandise as Dark Pit gagged._

 _"Gross! Its those cute tooters." scoffed the dark angel named Dark Pit, with everyone constantly making fun of him for his redundantly unoriginal name, sticking out his tongue in disgust as he watched Toadette fart loudly._

 _Lucas was grossed out too, seeing the preps laugh as Tiny Kong farted a bassier poot. "Ew, how gross! What did they do to our store man?! They've ruined it! It was where we first met too."_

 _Dark Pit embraced Lucas, hugging him closely. "I know Lucas, I know."_

 _Relicanth cried salty tears at the sight of his once beloved store. "HOW DARE THEY TAKE AERODACTYL WITH A GUN AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _ _Dark Pit and Lucas glanced at the Relicanth in confusion as they shrugged and proceeded to make sweet goth love to each other. However, they were immediately interrupted, since the tooters of cuteness happen to have spotted them, y'know IN THE ACT.  
__

 _"Dudes! Look at what Dark Pit is doing!" Ness exclaimed as she burped while drinking some grape soda._

 _"Aww! He's hugging Lucas!" Toon Link teased as he dropped his bags since they felt like they weighed a ton._

 _The four characters all laughed as Dark Pit and Lucas growled, prompting them to attack, which was then stopped by Lady Palutena, who blinded the two with her light... and flatulence._

 _"Stop right there, son!" Palutena exclaimed as she towered over the two edgy boys. "I won't let you take away Mama Luigi!"_

 _Luigi paused as he had a horrified look on his face, causing him to turn around as he pointed at Palutena. "Hey, I'm not your-"_

 _"Mama?" Toadette started as she began giggling, tears of laughter forming in her eyes. "Mama Luigi!?"_

 _"More like Mommy Weegee! Haha!" Tiny Kong added as she joined Toadette in laughing, with the five preps all laughing at Luigi as the three girls farted up a gassy storm._

 _Of course, they were suddenly attacked by a different Hot Topic Krew, which consisted of Gay Piplup, Chrom, Flowey the Flower, Waluigi, Morshu, and Lilligant, who were all more determined to save their emo Hot Topic than Dark Pit and Lucas. Watching this insanity from a nearby ice cream stand as Mewtwo, who shook his head at this as the thick hipped, plane crashing Cia and burping lesbian Lana were by his sides. Mewtwo was in a rivalry for selling ice cream with Robbie Rotten, who had the farting Toujou Nozomi on his dastardly side. And all of this was in front of **The Nutshack** , ran by the one and only Tito Dick 'Dickman' Baby, who raised Phil and loved the ladies. Paul Blart was keeping everything in charge since he was the mall cop, while Dry Bowser served as a janitor who had to clean up all of the messes in the general hall area, with Arceus and Gruntilda Winkybunion the witch providing snarky commentary from a balcony high above the mall. None of this would matter in any way, shape, or form since the entire mall of stupidity got destroyed from Reptar dancing in it since he had to get fit in order to take on Godzilla in a monster sized Kaiju Dance Off involving 7 grand music tracks from The Flintstones. Eventually Godzilla showed up at the destroyed remains of the mall, him and Reptar beginning their rocking dance off as Fred Flintstone served as the DJ for this dance revolution._

 _Of course, this was incidentally also another dream that Palutena was having. As to why she was having weird dreams? ...because she's the kind of goddess that would want to imagine what alternate realities would be like. That's all._

 _Which, of course, leads to what happened the very day after..._

* * *

Doc Brown and Fox McCloud were fixing up Fox's various StarFox tech in the gigantic garage of the infamous Smash Mansion, with the two planning on improving them for combat as Lady Palutena marked her entrance by releasing a wet fart, much to the annoyance of the two tech guys.

"Ms. Palutena, why must you always break wind?" Doctor Emmett Brown sighed, the human scientist wishing that sometimes he could just go Back To The Future instead of putting up with these gas passing shenanigans.

"Because it's fun! And it's totally healthy for me to be doing so since holding it in for so long is actually bad to your body in the long term!" Palutena exclaimed as she gleefully twirled her staff around, laughing as she leaned forward, making another fart emerge from her goddess rear, with the flatulent propulsion blowing back her long green hair. "Anyway, since I bothered to come down here, can you two can come join us at the mall? I heard there's some weird fun stuff going on!"

"No thanks." Fox interrupted as he adjusted his green pants, adjusting his visor around his head shortly afterwards. "We've just heard about something going down in Seaside Hill. Like there was a fire, or something."

"So you're gonna check it out instead of joining us?" Palutena murmured as she wrapped her right arm around Fox, trying her best to convince them. "Trust me, I think you can afford going with us, just for a round!"

Doc Brown and Fox murmured as they looked at each other, knowing that this was not going to end well for either of them. Alas, such was the case... of the Cute Toot House. Because if something stunk adorably, it's definitely them.

 **New Cute Toot House**

 **NCTH1: The Revenge Of The Phantom Of The Attack Of The Menace Sith Clones**

"What kind of title is that?" Toon Link complained as he looked at the script, squinting his big cartoony eyes in disbelief.

"Beats me. I think the author is trying to repeat a funny moment from the original story," Meloetta pointed out as she felt her stomach rumble, causing her to pull out a carton of vanilla icing from her green hair using her psychic ability, chucking off the lid and sucking up the icing as she burped loudly.

"Uh oh! Sounds like Yoshizilla is a friggin' moron!" Tiny exclaimed as she pulled up her pants after letting out a saxophone like fart.

"Well, he is quite rather old... and could check his brain out for some... particular things of interest..." Doc Brown explained as he didn't know how to end this first chapter.

"Oh, you want to end the first chapter? Don't worry, YR knows how to make abrupt cuts!" Toadette interjected, explaining that this process always happened-


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Palutena farted a bassy deep pitched tuba poot as she was humming merrily, moving various different boxes around inside the new headquarters of the Cute Toot House... which was in Mario's house nearby Toad Town. Everyone else except Toadette was questioning why Palutena chose to have the team relocate with Mario, but all they got were responses that the Goddess of Light liked the red pesky plumber.

"I'm still quite not sure if Mario is positively all right with all of us being in his personal residence..." Doc Brown muttered with caution as he was looking at a couple of blueprints for a new DeLorean type vehicle.

"Trust me, he's okay with all of us being in his home." Palutena stated as she brushed back her green hair, chuckling as she was glad that this chapter had exceeded over one thousand words so that it felt more like a proper chapter than simply shitting out a hundred words and not bothering to update it to have more words, damn it Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus why do you- "Hey, narrator, can we get back to the point...?" Sorry. Anyway, the gassy green goddess farted again as she cleared her throat, chuckling once again but for an entirely different reason. "...Besides, Mario doesn't even live in this house anymore. He's got his own castle, his own island, his own... well, uh..."

Awkward silence as Doc Brown squinted his eyes, with Palutena lacking something to say as she broke wind again, fanning the air with her right hand.

"Hey Pal, me and Toon are gonna go get some pigs," Ness said as he and Toon Link left the house, seeing some pigs waddling around Mario's house, which had a surprisingly a lot of mud surrounding it for some bizarre as hell reason.

"I still don't think that we're doing anything of worth here..." Fox McCloud mumbled as he looked at the infrastructure of the house, wondering if he could improve it since he felt he was obliged to staying at Mario's place.

"What? What do you mean by this?" Palutena spoke back as she folded her arms. "We're all here together! We're acting as a team! Don't you think that's worthy enough?"

All seemed well and awkward... until a giant meteor came crashing down, causing Mario's house to collapse on itself. Tiny Kong used her shrinking size to get everyone out of the burning remains of Mario's place, with her turning back to normal as she panted, sweating more than usual.

"Jeeze! It's times like this that make me wish I had something other than sweat pants!" Tiny exclaimed as she shook her head, wiping her forehead with her right arm. "Maybe I could go back to overalls..."

"Oh no! Mario's precious possessions are in there!" Toadette gasped in horror as she had her hands on her face, trembling with fear. "Oh mamma mia, is he going to be so mad..."

"What did you do this time!?" Toon Link snapped angrily as he had a couple of pigs in his hands, one of them trying to waddle free as it fell on his head and knocked him out cold.

"You think we could get a bunch of icing to cool it off?" Aria Meloetta suggested as she pulled out some cartons of icing from her green hair. "I'd say vanilla would work best, but maybe butter cream would be preferable...?"

"Err... maybe we shouldn't mention a word of this to Mario. For his sake." Palutena insisted as she attempted to douse the flames by spinning her staff around, which only made the flames stronger as she gulped. "Uh oh."

Suddenly Luigi came walking by with groceries in his hands, screaming in horror as he dropped the bags of food containing them, in shock at his home being destroyed. Palutena tried her best to explain the plight as the other members of the Cute Toot House decided now was the time to make their leave. Luigi could only weep in response, rocking back and forth as he now had to live in his shitty tent by the haunted mansion he won for the meantime.

Of course, Mario would later find this out and he would be super pissed off at the group. But clearly not angered enough to no longer hang out with them, as they went to have a random ass battle with the Hot Topic Krew, which ended in a stalemate as neither sides were actually doing anything to each other but simply property damage in Toad Town, which had to close down from the retarded rumble. Leading the two clubs to be banished from the city grounds until everyone got fixed. But we're overselling this part of the story, so... _onto a completely unrelated segment!_

* * *

"So... why are we going to Pizza Hut again?" Mario asked, accompanying the Cute Toot House to the infamous Pizza Hut of Sonic Adventure's Station Square, due to Palutena wanting some pizza. None of them realized that there were bushes in front of the Pizza Hut, since the bushes were newly planted.

Also, none of them had any idea that Waluigi from the WAA Weirdos Emissary was spying on them from said bushes, but they were all having a conversation with themselves while walking in the densely packed city of Station Square, with all the realistic cartoony humans walking around, all of them used to anthropomorphic animals and whatnot given the events of Sonic Adventure 1. Anyway, onto what the members of the Cute Toot House were saying...

"Because not only am I starving, but Intel told me that there's some weirdos currently there," Palutena said in response as she let out a raunchy fart. "And by that, I mean Sonic. He works here, you know."

"That's right!" Sonic The Hedgehog exclaimed as he quickly dashed past them, heading into the Pizza Hut and then dashing out just as quickly as he entered, wearing a Pizza Hut uniform and carrying various boxes of hot pizzas as he took off past the group, who all sighed as they were a bit annoyed at Sonic flaunting his speed.

"...for God's sakes, Ness, stop harassing those poor kids!" Fox snapped as he noticed Ness burning some kids with his PK Fire attack. "They didn't do anything to you!"

"I can't help it..." Ness sighed as he shook his head. "They keep saying I'm some skeleton from Undertale. It gets to me, you know?"

"But I thought you loved Undertale..." Meloetta stated as she pulled out a carton of vanilla icing from her green hair using her psychic power, singing to open up the carton as she then guzzled it down.

"Don't get me wrong, Undertale is a good game... but it's pretty overrated these days," Tiny pointed out as she munched on a couple of ripe blue bananas.

"At least it didn't turn into its own franchise like Five Nights At Freddy's did," Toadette said as she was twirling around to get a good circular view of the city.

"God, all the fan material of FNAF and Undertale... it somehow dwarves Smash Bros," Toon Link lamented as he was very disappointed with society.

"Never underestimate new media. It has a way of attracting more attention than the older stuff," Doc Brown stated profoundly as he brushed back his scientific infused hair, knowing that this was a rather unfortunate truth regarding entertainment and whatnot.

"I'm guessing the internet is just more powerful that we could have possibly imagined," Toon Link added as he adjusted his green cap.

"Ooh, look how shiny that coin is!" Ness interrupted the chatting as he pointed at a golden penny that shone brightly.

"WAA! A GOLDEN PENNY! USUALLY PENNIES ARE BRONZE, BUT THIS MUST MEAN GOOD LUCK! KEK WILLED IT TO ME! I WANT IT!" Waluigi yelled, his irises turning into golden dollar signs as he then jumped out of the bushes.

"What the hell? What's Waluigi doing here?" Fox said in surprise as he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Great Scott...! I have a bad feeling about this..." Doc Brown calculated as his eyes widened, knowing what kind of nonsense that this would lead into somehow.

" _ **P** enny **O** ne **L** ove!_" Waluigi exclaimed as he pronounced the first three letters as loudly as he wickedly could, dancing in his usual idiotic manner as the Cute Toot House members looked confused, with Mario placing his right hand on his forehead while sighing.

"I know Wally acts this crazy, but why would he be so excited over a penny?" Toadette questioned as she knew something was up with this particular Waluigi.

"Beats me... but I'm gonna fart on him if he tries anything funny." Tiny said as she released a saxophone like fart while stretching her arms out.

"He better stay away from my musical hair... and icing!" Meloetta snapped while puffing up her face cheeks, ready to lift Waluigi in the air with her psychic.

"Mr. Waluigi, it's actually a good thing we met," Palutena began as she spun her staff around to get herself cool air. "You see, we heard that you had a bizarre encounter-"

Palutena did not finish her sentence, for she, the rest of the Cute Toot House, and Waluigi were all zapped by a strange ray, which in turn caused everyone to get sucked into a giant purple tornado. Waluigi went right into the bushes, setting them on fire as the other members of the WAA Weirdos Emisarry rushed up to see what happened, while the Cute Toot House went blasting off again... to who knows where.

"NO! My potential money!" Vector The Crocodile cried in devastated agony as he began pounding the concrete in frustration at potentially losing easy money for the Pizza Hut to gain.

Suddenly a dark figure formed in the tornado, which began to dissipate. It was like a carbon copy of Palutena... only instead of Palutena's face and hair, it was that of Waluigi. And it was quite freaky, one should say.

" _Freak?_ " The Waluigi and Palutena hybrid creature snapped, breaking the fourth wall. "Do I look like a freak to you?!"

It turns out that this literal bastard child was Walutena, as if things didn't stink of stupidity before. But what would happen revolving around this Walutena beast and the others...? Who knows. This is about the Cute Toot House, and where they went to... is a mystery. For this chapter, anyhow.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Palutena farted as she was scarfing down pancakes, while the other Cute Toot House members were watching the news on a big television screen in Palutena's Temple, the seven characters glancing at each other.

"How come they don't tell us anything anymore?" Ness commented as he was playing Pokemon on his Nintendo 3DS.

"Perhaps it's because no one takes us seriously..." Doc Brown commented as he was focused on studying what the news was broadcasting. "And there's a good reason for that."

"Goodness! How come we always seem to never get the elaborate big chapters with all the details?" Toadette asked as she brushed back her pink pigtails. "I mean, we can handle huge chapters!"

"I dunno. I don't think the story would be able to handle it." Fox McCloud explained as he was practicing some of his melee skills on a punching bag with pictures of the Hot Topic Krew printed on it.

"Story? Pah, what a good laugh!" Toon Link scoffed as he was practicing his musical skills with his wind baton. "The thing people want to see from us is pain, torture... and stupidity!"

"And icing!" Aria Meloetta sung in a musical tone as she floated above everyone while holding a carton of half eaten vanilla icing that she was still scarfing down, occasionally burping as a result. "If there's two things that can make the situation better, it's singing and icing!"

"Don't forget farting!" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she let out a huge fart, laughing as she patted her grumbling stomach. "There's nothing better than letting out relieving farts!"

Palutena simultaneously burped and farted as she finished all of her pancakes, approaching her fellow Cute Toot House partners as she could hear her gassy emissions echo throughout the entire temple that was high in the sky.

"So, anything good that I missed?" Palutena asked as she leaned forward, letting out more more huge fart that caused the entire temple to collapse on everyone.

 _Cue laugh track._

* * *

The WAA Weirdos Emissary were making their way to Seaside Hill, wondering was was hip and happening as they all wondered about the Cute Toot House.

"Wah... something tells me we haven't seen the last of 'em," Wario commented as he was stuffing some garlic into his mouth.

"What did he mean by this?" Waluigi asked while adjusting his purple cap.

Weegee slammed down on Waluigi. "He means those cute tooters, you idiot!"

"I wonder who's the idiot, them or us...?" Malleo commented as he watched as everyone was running away from them, not wanting to get close to the group, or rather specifically the bootlegged versions of Mario and Luigi.

"Can't we just eat and sleep all day...?" Snorlax yawned as he hated having to move about.

"No! We must go and protect this universe from itself! It's what the bread god would want!" Falco Lombardi exclaimed as he was holding a loaf of bread in his feathery arms like he always does.

"Sometimes you all act crazier than even me!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he was twitching about, y'know IN THE AIR

The Duck Hunt dog sniffed the sand as his ears perked up, with the Duck Hunt duck quacking as he barked. "Guys, I'm picking up a signal!"

"Heh, me too..." Solid Snake muttered as he felt his 'snake' get 'solid' from all the sexy girls on the beach.

"Enough! We need to focus on doing what needs to be done!" Dr. Eggman snapped as he clenched his fists angrily.

"And what is that, exactly...?" Metal Sonic questioned as he tilted his metal head to the left.

"It's to fight against EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL!" Mermaid Man exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he dashed ahead of the group.

Barnacle Boy stepped out of the water as he watched Mermaidman run right by him, with the Cute Toot House falling on top of him as he noticed the WAA Weirdos screaming as they dashed towards the cute tooters, only for Palutena to unleash a huge fart that sent all of them blasting off again.

Barnacleboy shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, time to go see if they have any clothing suited to me." He stated as he left, thinking of just heading back to Bikini Bottom to relax.

"Oww... good thing this old man broke our fall..." Palutena admitted as she dusted off her stinky white dress, relieved that she and the others had something to fall onto.

Ness adjusted his red cap as he took a glance at the flattened Mermaid Man, screaming girlishly as he was panicking. "Uh oh! We're in trouble! We just crushed a childhood icon!"

"Please... who actually cares about this Aquaman knockoff? No one even cares about the real Aquaman!" Fox pointed out as he pointed at Aquaman sitting on the wooden bench nearby crying salty tears of depression.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone!" Palutena stated as she let out a huge fart as she slammed her staff into the ground, with everyone being outside in a small grassy garden. "I have an announcement to make!"

"Wonder what it is this time..." Fox McCloud scoffed as he was trying to read his manual for his various inventions.

"Probably something boring, like the economy," Ness blurted as he was picking his belly button for some bizarre reason.

Silver arrived at that moment, the psychic hedgehog carrying several boxes of pizzas. "Sorry I took a while. You wanted me for a special delivery?"

"...right, the announcement, before I forget all about it!" Palutena exclaimed as she brushed her green hair. "That the very manner of this reboot... is so we can do things that we wouldn't do in the original!"

"But, wasn't the first attempt we all did still relatively newish?" Toadette commented as she was cuddling a Dry Bowser plush doll she crafted herself.

Dry Bowser, who was nearby as he was collecting specific dirt particles, shook his skull at the Cute Toot House members. "Hey, I'm not the one who insisted. She likes me too much."


	5. A Cute Weird Brawl Is Brewing

Lilycove City was the place to go when you wanted to have a good time... or rather that's all of Hoenn. But it's where the giant department store was, along with the master contest hall for the famed Pokemon Contests. And also a museum of the arts... but our fellow band of idiots were relaxing on the sandy beach looking out to the ocean.

"Man, this is just relaxing," Fox McCloud stated as he had his shades on, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"I can't help but feel that we're missing someone... or something," Doc Brown insisted as he was reading instructions for a new invention he was making with Fox, both of them sitting on beach chairs.

"Guys! I just found this note!" Ness exclaimed as he looked worried, with the letter being in his hand.

Palutena farted as she snatched the message from Ness, taking a close look at it. "Dear Pesky Tooters, the weirdos and I have taken over the Hoenn region! Your gal pal Paula is now a permament guest at one of our seven grand dads! I dare ya to Flintstones if ya can!"

"That doesn't make any yabba dabba damn sense..." Fred Flintstone muttered as he was trying to bowl on the sandy beach with a gassy Toujou Nozomi.

"Tootokete!" Nozomi sung as she ripped a high quality fart, causing her and Fred to laugh.

Palutena blinked in confusion as the clear blue skies above them became filled with dark stormy clouds, which made them worried as the people of Lilycove all fled indoors, with there being a loud motor running.

"Uhh... guys? When did we get a lawn mower?" Meloetta asked as she was slurping up some buttercream icing.

Toadette pulled out some binoculars from her pink mushroom cap, gasping as she placed her right hand on her face. "That's no motor, it's...!"

"...a-me, Wario! Wahaha!" Wario laughed as he and the Waa Weirdos Emissary ran into Toadette, sending the pink capped mushroom girl sky high as they did a stupid pose.

"Oh no... you're the freaks that everyone's been talking about." Toon Link groaned as he pulled out his arrow, preparing to fire.

"And you're the ones who were causing trouble with the Hot Topic Krew! And you stole Malleo!" Waluigi snapped as he chucked a copy of himself at Toon Link, knocking the young green clad elf boy out.

"Can't we settle this over a pint?" Tiny Kong insisted as she was trying to do a saxophone solo.

"Not if the bread god has anything to say about it!" Falco exclaimed as he chucked a stale loaf of bread at Tiny, hitting her in the head.

Palutena clenched her fists as she pointed her staff at Wario. "If it's a fight you want, fatso, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Wa ha! You guys don't stand a chance against us!" Wario exclaimed as he flexed his muscles.

"Not if we have anything to say bout it!" Mario exclaimed as he popped up next to Palutena, with Pit right next to him.

"Where did you guys come from?" Ness asked as he pulled out his baseball bat.

"Now is not the time for questions... that comes later. Along with floor ice cream!" Pit exclaimed as he then shot a blue arrow at the WAA Weirds, making them panic as the white winged angel was quick to spam them.

The WWE Lucario stumbled upon the scene, mainly being there to make sure the Cute Toot House wasn't doing anything stupid, but upon seeing certain weirdos from his dimension, he sighed.

"I knew that Wario and his brand of stupidity was going to affect this world..." WWE Lucario muttered to himself as he then did what he knew best... get everyone else to safety from the battle of stupidity that was about to unfold.

 _Little did either side of anyone else know that they were being watched..._


	6. Truce Tea Time

Palutena and her bunch of Cute Tooters were having a simple tea with Wario and his bunch of Weirdos, with the two having had quite the brawl in Lilycove City as they had torn everything apart with all their Smash Bros attacks... and over moves that didn't related at all to Super Smash Brothers. Palutena and Wario eventually decided to reach a compromise as they realized that neither side was getting to each other, since what was the point of fighting when the situation was essentially an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object?

"Isn't it better that was do things this way?" Palutena suggested to Wario as she let out a wet fart after sipping her tea.

"Wah... yeah. Sure beats causing property damage everywhere." Wario agreed as he began scratching his butt.

"Speaking of which, are we going to actually explain the big brawl we just had?" Ness commented as he was playing around with his shorts.

Fox McCloud shook his head as he was checking his blaster for inspection. "Nah, we'll just let the other guy do it."

"Who's the other guy?" Waluigi blurted as he made a spicy beef flavored taco right on the spot.

"Oh you know. The author writing this story," Pit blurted as he was trying to read a note he had in his hands but couldn't since he wasn't able to read somehow.

And all was well... except for the poor city, it would need massive repair after the battles that took place within it.


	7. The Grinch Leaks Smash

_The Grinch was watching everyone down in Smashville enjoying their joys, from all the gassy girls to the bouncy boys. The Grinch did not enjoy this, he thought the whole thing was full of piss._

 _"Oh how I hate those Smashers, how annoying they be!" The Grinch grumbled as he had his arms folded. "Why, I'll ruin everything for them and make it all about me!"_

 _And without any time to waste, did the Grinch run post haste, as he decided to spend as much time on this delightfully devillish crime!_

Lady Palutena farted as she fanned the air, sitting back on a lawn chair as she was still with her club, feeling something wasn't up after looking around. "Hey... does it feel like something is amiss?"

"What do you mean?" Wario questioned as he was stuffing garlic into his mouth.

Suddenly the entire city began to shake, with buildings crumbling as all the Smashers were confused, with the Grinch laughing as he was towering all above them, plucking out various buildings as he decided to steal the story's plot.

"What plot?" Fox scoffed as he then found himself plucked away along with a bunch of objects.


End file.
